


不能说 Can Not Say

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2759, M/M, 纲狱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最珍而重之的，不能说。<br/>最深恶痛绝的，不能说。<br/>请什么都不要知道，让时光就这样维持下去吧。<br/>直到终于克制不住开口，摧毁掉现状为止……</p><p> </p><p>狱纲短篇。<br/>双方都稍微有一点点黑化。应该算甜文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不能说 Can Not Say

一如既往的狂风暴雨似的攻击方式，当然自身受的伤也不会少，好在这样敌人处理得迅捷利落，对方连销毁任务资料的时间都没有。  
清点时才发现有一个人带着一部分资料跑了，顾不上责备疏忽的部下，狱寺隼人在越来越大的雨中只身追击敌人。一个小角色当然不必岚守费太大力气。把伤势扔在一边，狱寺隼人先把资料送往总部，然后在首领办公室里、泽田纲吉面前，一头倒了下去。

“哈哈、糖果全都是蓝波大人的！”  
不到十岁的幼小男孩和同龄的女孩在客厅追逐打闹着， “咣当”又推翻一张玻璃茶几。  
“蓝波、一平！”下楼倒水的泽田纲吉站在楼梯上，带点责备地叫住两个孩子，“狱寺君还在发烧呢！”  
伤口感染加上淋雨，结果就是高烧到四十度。泽田纲吉生怕蓝波一平的吵闹打扰到狱寺休息，刚想上前制止，却正好蓝波被翻倒的茶几绊倒，不但趴在地上哇哇大哭，手中的一个东西脱手而出，向着泽田砸来。  
“不会吧……”  
泽田纲吉的超直感没有出错，熟悉的粉红色烟雾笼罩了他，认命地等待烟雾散去，然而重新出现在泽田眼前的仍然是他的别墅的客厅。  
“咦？怎么……”疑问的话一出口，他就明白了问题在哪里，喉咙发出的这个稚嫩的声音，是属于十年前的。

匆匆赶来的强尼二很惊奇：“蓝波从哪里拿到它的？”  
“是你研究的特殊弹？”里包恩表情不善地用枪指着泪眼汪汪瑟瑟发抖的蓝波，无视泽田无奈地劝阻：“别这样，蓝波还是孩子。”  
强尼二在里包恩的视线威逼下战战兢兢地回答：“不是，是我当初第一次改造十年后火箭筒的失败品，我为了纪念那段不成熟的岁月而特地保存下来的。”  
“这么说来是有这回事……”有着十年前少年的青涩外表内里却是成年灵魂的泽田回忆起强尼二第一次到他家的情景，“那次中弹的是狱寺君呢。”  
“什么时候能恢复？”里包恩的枪口转向强尼二。  
强尼二立马冷汗直冒：“这个……我真的不知道。因为是失败品……”  
“算了，强尼二你好好研究一下那个火箭炮，暂且就这样吧。反正只是身体换了，工作什么的都不会耽误。”泽田纲吉还记得自己下楼的目的，起身倒水，打算继续回楼上照顾狱寺。  
知道就算提议把狱寺送去医疗部，以泽田的愧疚感也只会守在病房，因此里包恩根本就没有浪费力气。看着泽田倒水，里包恩扯了扯嘴角：“你对狱寺还挺上心的。”  
泽田一怔，有些困扰地想了想道：“可能是因为，狱寺君只叫我‘十代目’，让我比起其他同伴……对他还有一点责任感。”

他端着水杯上了楼，把杯子放在床头柜上，伸手试了试狱寺额头的温度，在冰袋的作用下，皮肤表面已经聚集起了一层薄薄的凉水，但其下仍然是不可忽视的灼热。  
“还是这么烫……”  
泽田叹了口气，动手为他换了个冰袋。  
上一个冰袋长久接触皮肤已经退去了不少凉意，新的一换上去，冰凉刺激得狱寺动了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“狱寺君，你觉得还好吗？”泽田纲吉关切地凑上去，一时忘记了自己的现状。  
狱寺浮着水汽的眼睛目不转睛地望着他，声音沙哑地缓缓开口：“十年前的……十代目？”  
“啊，这个是……”泽田刚想解释，狱寺已喃喃道：“果然是在做梦吧……”  
觉得在这种情况下解释清楚也要费不少力气，而且还可能让狱寺大动肝火，泽田干脆保持沉默，算是默认。  
狱寺笑了起来：“做梦都可以看到十代目，好高兴……”  
还真是……狱寺君会说的话。泽田觉得被打败了。  
然而狱寺接着说：“太好了……是梦，就不用担心，对十代目说了不能说的话……”  
“有些话是绝对、绝对不能说的……”  
泽田怔住，他知道狱寺隼人一直努力不把任何负面情绪带到他面前来，甚至想为他抗下一切负担，但从没想过狱寺心里到底有多少压力。  
泽田有些鲁莽地抓起他的手：“狱寺君你有什么烦恼可以告诉我啊！”  
狱寺带点吃惊和茫然地看着他，然后又笑了：“果然是十代目……即使是我梦里……”  
泽田觉得此时的狱寺和平时有些不同，虽然是在发烧，气势却一点也没有弱下去。  
“十代目一定不高兴……我从来都不叫你的名字……”  
没想到狱寺先说这个，但泽田几乎忍不住点头，虽然已经习惯了“十代目”这个称呼，心里却总还有一点不舒服，狱寺君为什么不能像其他同伴一样，叫他的名字呢？但即使是对泽田纲吉言听计从的狱寺隼人，只有这一点不管说了几次都没有用。  
“因为……是枷锁，这个称呼……束缚我的全部狂妄、血性、凶暴……对十代目的时候……”  
泽田惊讶极了，他没想到狱寺会这样评价自己，在他看来，即使狱寺表面凶恶，内里却是个非常温柔的好人呢。  
“九代目给我的测试……十代目为我抱不平，我很高兴……”  
花了会时间泽田才想起狱寺指的是哪件事，当初要不是意外知道测试的真相，他都忘记有一个可能会让狱寺离开他的调职命令了。  
“九代目做的是对的……因为、我是野兽……我身体里有很狂暴的东西……”  
狱寺的声音暗哑，感觉不仅仅是发烧的缘故，泽田的确开始觉得危险，他的超直感和这几年在战斗中培养出来的敏锐神经告诉他，这个男人没有说假话。  
“我很危险……并不如在十代目面前表现的那样单纯……在遇到十代目之前，我就一直像野兽一样，”他曾经在最深的黑暗里走过，才能以十四岁之龄在黑手党中闯出名号，意大利是黑手党的发源地，每年都有怀抱野心或仇恨的少年踏入那个世界，他的确是、踏着血和尸骨走出来的，“但是……”  
“我喜欢十代目……”  
泽田觉得心脏猛地一跳。  
“因为太过喜欢，反而不知道怎么办才好……不能碰触，不能够太过接近……太接近的话，会伤害到……怕控制不了……”  
完全说不出话来，泽田纲吉只能更加用力地握紧狱寺的手，狱寺似乎没有感觉到，深深地望着他，目光却像在看什么遥远的地方，诉说着：“只能干脆当一个笨蛋……把感情拼命表达出来，一点都不夸张，全都是真的……但是、这样就无法太接近了吧……”  
“想为十代目做什么……但其实什么忙都帮不上……很厌恶这样的自己、痛恨……所以会有破坏欲……”  
“要呆在十代目身边，枷锁是必须的……因为那些不能说的东西……”  
想告诉十代目，要警惕我，不能那么没有防备地对待我……  
想告诉十代目，我喜欢你，请永远不要离开我……  
这些话，统统都不能说。

之前服下的有安眠成分的感冒药又发挥了作用，狱寺沉沉睡去，泽田还紧紧握着他的手，用力到了自己都觉得痛的地步，然后他茫然地转开眼，用另一只手碰了碰床头柜上的杯子，他特意倒的温水已经凉透了。

狱寺的烧第二天就退了，醒来后他隐约记得做了一个梦，内容倒完全不记得了。  
之后见到的十代目也没有什么不同，只是听说强尼二不知为何被里包恩狠狠修理了一顿。

又过了半个月，狱寺隼人在一次任务报告后，泽田纲吉叫住了他：“狱寺君，我有东西要给你。”  
“是。”狱寺疑惑地走回泽田面前。  
“在彭格列指环之上……”泽田缓缓地说，将白色的小礼盒递给狱寺，示意他打开。  
是一只戒指。  
有点像普通的火焰戒指，但要纤细优美得多。狱寺迟疑地道：“……十代目？”  
“你不是想要吗？枷锁。”  
狱寺无声地冻结了，十代目怎么会知道？  
“那就再牢固一点吧。”  
泽田纲吉十指交叉，笑得很平静。  
你不想前进，我却不想你远离，暂且保持现状也不错，但要把你牢牢地，一直拴在我身边才可以。

直到你的理性被本能没尽，就请挣脱枷锁，吞噬掉我吧。  
作为饲养猛兽的代价，要我奉上全部的血肉都可以。

 

于2010.09.28

**Author's Note:**

> 此文起因是觉得九代那个测试太夸张了，这种程度就要杀掉，一个家族还能剩下几个人？而且杀的太早，会把其他想效忠的人都吓跑好不好。  
> 那么是不是因为狱寺有什么特殊呢，我这样想。
> 
> 全文最萌最后两句。思路来源于一篇27男主的同人，女主角指责九代和家光对Xanxus是“养猛兽却不喂饱被反噬活该（大意如此）”，很萌那一段，写这篇时突然想到。用出来的效果比想象中好。


End file.
